


Tell Me

by Prey_Wolf



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prey_Wolf/pseuds/Prey_Wolf
Summary: Let me know what you want to be written and I'll try to pull through.





	Tell Me

Basically I'm just asking the people who decide to click on this to tell me what kind of story you want to be written that you haven't really seen written the way you wanted it to be. I have this problem sometimes so I relate. So let me know in the comments and I'll try my best to write it the way you want. I don't know how long it'll take because life happens and i tend to procrastinate occasionally(a lot) so yeah.

Just tell me a summary of what you want me to write and be descriptive tell me the relationships, fandoms, and stuff. I'm pretty sure you understand by now so yeah. Do that.

Just to let this be known I do not write the reader in. I do write o/c though. My main ships are Taekook and Markson but I read and can write other ships and stuff so yeah. anyway get to commenting now and give me constructive criticism on my first work because I want to improve.

UPDATE:  
Also tell me how descriptive you want it to be. If you want me to write smut I can try never done it before but you know I can try. I may put more stuff idk yet.


End file.
